


学会飞翔

by walkingegg



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Star Trek: Generations
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingegg/pseuds/walkingegg
Summary: 有人说，即使是三条腿的狗也能重新学会行走，而这正是史波克和麦考伊要学会做的事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [learning to fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894705) by [Mija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mija/pseuds/Mija). 



是史波克主动来看他的，而不是他去找的史波克。

得知了消息之后，他们两人就几乎没有交流过。在追悼会之前，追悼会的期间，尤其是那在之后，他们都没有再说过话。他们本应该找个时间一起谈谈彼此的想法，而在这个时候，他们却被大半个舰队的人纠缠着，这些自以为是的蠢货硬是要和他们交流，说自己对于逝者的死亡是 _多么_ 遗憾，哪怕这些人其实几乎不认识他？可是说到底，他们两人应该说些什么呢？空虚的孤独感，或是如同失去右臂的感受？还是拒绝相信 _进取号-B_ 的爆炸事故真的发生过？甚至是失眠的夜晚，和那些无用的眼泪？

这些都不可能将吉姆带回来。

麦考伊想要和史波克谈谈，他真的想这么做。他害怕如果自己不这么做的话，他仅有的那点命运的平衡就要彻底破碎了，但是他依旧无法说出口。他脑海里住着的那位医生会悄悄告诉他有关情绪压抑和精神伤害的种种，这位医生为了史波克和老骨头的健康已经忧心忡忡……好吧，老骨头只能蜷缩在角落里，忽略全世界而只等着吉姆出现在他面前，把他从惊愕中摇醒，带着他一贯过度自信的笑容，然后拉着他走进下一个探险的旅程。这样的结局当然更加美好。

两个星期之前，斯考提哭泣着倒在他的门前，给麦考伊带来了让他震惊一生的消息，从那以后，麦考伊和史波克就几乎失联了。最初那些三个人的记忆无法挽回地触动着他的内心。 _吉姆死了。_ 没有任何预警，没有任何征兆。无论如何，史波克肯定已经知道了。正如麦考伊现在所感知到的那样，具有穿透性的门铃嗡鸣声打破了一片寂静，此时正是史波克站在他的门前。他无法解释自己的感知，他只是知道而已。吉姆和史波克之间拥有一种特别的联系，的确如此，但是麦考伊和史波克的命运也同样交织在一起，这也让他感到前所未有的适从，尤其是在经历了 _katra_ 一事之后。有些经历会留下痕迹，并且一定还载着一个人的灵魂。

从那以后，他们之间的联系虽然已经逐渐淡去，但是依旧足够强烈从而让使他能够在史波克靠近自己时感受到他的存在。

“进来。”

他几乎是强撑着自己才说出了这一个词，而他甚至几乎无法听出自己的嗓音。那真的是自己的声音吗？听起来是那么绝望，那么虚弱。

天呐，他感到自己太老了。

麦考伊能够清晰地感受到，当史波克走进屋子时，他的脚步带着一反常态的犹豫。他不想转过脑袋，反而保持着他几天以来都几乎不曾改变的姿势：后背平躺着依靠在床上，手臂交叉抱在胸前，目光呆滞地盯着天花板。

犹豫的脚步走到一个合适的距离时就停了下来。“我是否打扰到了你，医生？”

对于这种问题，他以前总是会用一句嘲讽或者至少有些戏谑的言语来回应，但那已经是过去了，那都是被毫无怜悯之心的宇宙洪流所吞噬的旧时光。何况他现在已经没有那种精力了。

“没有，史波克……请坐。”他朝着桌子的方向含糊地挥了一下手，但是史波克并没有接受他的邀请，而他对此也毫不惊讶。麦考伊叹着气转过头，经久未动的脖颈有些酸痛，但是此刻他所看到的已经足够让他忘却这个动作给自己带来的痛感。

史波克站在屋子中央，双手相扣背在身后，姿态庄重地正对着他，面无表情——这样的神态对于麦考伊而言实在太熟悉了，为此他不禁感到喉头一紧。如果无视史波克脸上的皱纹，头上出现的第一撮灰发，还有错误的制服颜色……那么他很容易相信他们又回到了进取号上，回到一切都是还是五年任务开始时的样子，回到……他们有三个人，而不是只有两个人的时候。

麦考伊的视线模糊了，虽然只有那么一瞬间，但却足以说明一切，然而很快他就毅然地用袖子擦拭了眼角。不能在这里哭，也不能在这个时候哭。现在他终于可以面对史波克了，而史波克早就知道了他的感受，而且比其他任何人都更加理解这种失去。

逻辑，对情感的完全控制…这些不过是谎言。史波克能够感到悲伤的情绪，而这一次，麦考伊甚至丝毫没有想过要对他所表现出的明显情绪调笑一番。他们将美好的旧时光抛在身后，其实早在很久以前他们就失去了那段过往。这又一次证明了，你越是珍惜的，也是越容易逝去的。

麦考伊强忍着不听使唤的肌肉，缓慢地直起身体。史波克纹丝未动，只是站在那里，他有限的体魄里此刻正承载着如同海洋般汹涌的悲伤。

“史波克。”

在瓦肯人开口想要继续说下去之前，麦考伊便打断了他，“你弄得我很紧张。”他拍了拍床垫示意对方，“坐下吧。”

史波克稍稍挑眉，但是依旧没有遵从麦考伊的要求，“这将是不适合的……”

“该死的，史波克，发生了这么多事还要说这个？”他的语气却并没有责备与讽刺的意思，从前当他试着逼迫史波克展现出人性一面的时候，他很喜欢用那种语气，但是这一次却没有，只有无可奈何，还有深入骨髓的疲惫。“我的天，坐吧。”

假如是在不久之前，他也许还会加上几句，比如“你个绿血地精”或者其他骂人的话，在陌生人听起来这些话都是侮辱，但是对于史波克而言却永远不是。然而，那些时光……已经渐行渐远了。

史波克的眉毛又扬起了一些，这个熟悉的神情让麦考伊也放松了下来。史波克迈着富有决心的大步向他走过来，在他旁边的床垫上坐下，与他之间只留下了符合礼貌的距离，此时麦考伊的身体又僵硬了起来。在一般情况下，与瓦肯人坐在同一个座位上几乎就是失礼的做法，但是话又说回来，他们之间的关系又何曾 _一般_ 呢？无论如何，这都不会有什么影响，不再会影响什么了。

“医生，我……”史波克刚开口，麦考伊也同时说道，“史波克，听……”，两个人的话绝望地交织在一起，然后又一起停住而留下一片尴尬的沉默。麦考伊长叹了一声，然后又尝试了一次，“我想要去找你，就在追悼会之后……但是我不能。我只是做不到，随便你怎么说这是不合逻辑的也好，但我就是……做不到。”

史波克没有看他，只是回答，“不，医生，你的行为不能被称为是不合逻辑的。对我而言，接近能够理解自己现在所谓情绪状态的人，也同样是困难的。”

_情绪状态_ 。对于瓦肯人，能用“情绪”来形容自己的健康状态，该是多么绝望？麦考伊不想思考这些，尤其是不想思考有关他 _自己_ 的情绪状态。他想做的就是和史波克说说话，也许是一起回忆过去。假如回顾历史对他们而言还显得太早的话，那么就只好和他一起坐着，什么都不说。

“好吧，你比我好多了，起码你主动来了。”麦考伊阴郁地说着。是的，这的确伤到了他，因为史波克是所有人中最孤僻的那个，正是这样一个人，居然在一场本该是麦考伊率先行动的游戏中走出了第一步。

“我认为自己有必要来确认你的健康状态。”

这一次，他毫不掩饰自己的叹息，“我不会说我 _很好_ ，但是还算凑合。说到底，一直都很凑合。你过得怎么样？我确实不知道瓦肯人是怎么面对哀伤的……”

阿曼达应该会知道，但是阿曼达在几个月之前就去世了，而且麦考伊怀疑史波克也不会和其他任何人提及他的感受。不论怎样，他会对谁说呢？萨瑞克大使？萨维克？还是与他们曾经一起服役而现在已经穿梭到半个银河之外的舰员？拜托，他应该知道史波克迟早有一天回来找他。何况他难道不希望他来找自己吗？

史波克依旧没有看他，但这无妨。“在最后的几天里，我花费了大量的时间进行冥想，并且十分确信自己很快将会重新获得精神上的平衡。”

_精神平衡_ ？这真是越来越“好”了。

“这简直是鬼话，史波克，而且你知道的。哪怕你是瓦肯的体质，也根本不可能那么快就恢复过来。多给自己点时间吧，我们 _都_ 需要时间。”

“医生……”

“叫我莱纳德，”他纠正道。这么多年以来他一直试图让史波克直接称呼他的名字，然而基本上没有成功过，于是他几乎要放弃了。但是今天却与以往不同，今天他只想当莱纳德，今天他只需要当莱纳德。

“莱纳德。”史波克犹豫了一下然后才说道，他似乎不确定自己接下来应该期待些什么。麦考伊自己也不知道，他们 _都_ 在期待些什么呢？

可以确定的是，他对于以后的事已经没什么期待了。

“你是否允许我与你进行心灵融合？”

麦考伊疑惑地瞪着他，而且这是史波克进屋以后第一次迎上了他的目光。他瞪大了双眸，小心翼翼地控制着自己，尽量让自己说的话不要恢复到以前的愤世妒俗，哪怕这种控制力是那么脆弱，但是最终他也只是紧张地回了一句“为什么？”

史波克低下头，在那短暂的一瞬间，麦考伊感觉仿佛回到了进取号上，回到了当大副试着以脾气古怪的主医官能够理解的方式来解释复杂科学现象的时候。这种方式在任何时候都非常有效，让他们能够放下漫长的争执，然后继续一起工作。只不过， _过去_ 每当这个方式行不通的时候，总有吉姆可以帮助他们恢复理智。

“这有可能……被证明是有用的。”

这一次他没有任何解释，只有不同一般的犹豫。但是还是那句话，他们现在的状态怎么样才算是一般呢？

麦考伊决定不再追问了，毕竟他也不想知道。如果史波克让他这样做，那么一定有自己的原因，否则他不会提出这样的建议。他非常清楚麦考伊对于“瓦肯心灵的那些破事”非常厌恶，尤其是在镜像宇宙野蛮的医疗湾中发生了那种卑劣的事情之后，他竟然还依旧提出了这种要求。即使是精神里依旧附带着史波克灵魂的那一部分，也无法改变麦考伊对于任何刺探他心灵的行为的不信任。

决定取决于他——而不是没有情感的对方。除非形势所逼，史波克永远都不会在他不允许的情况下与他进行心灵融合——所以他选择了最符合逻辑的方式（ _而且还是要说，这并不光彩_ ）：他相信史波克，除此之外他别无选择。如果连史波克都不能相信，那就没有值得信任的人了。

“好，来吧。”

史波克又一次挑起了眉毛，这熟悉的眼神已经足以令他消除所有疑虑。史波克张开手，熟练地用手指找到了麦考伊的 _katra_ 所在，麦考伊也自然为他敞开了心灵。之后他们便共同经历了接下来的事情，在彼此之间没有任何隐瞒；恰恰相反，对他而言，过去如此厌恶的精神联系现在却给予了他异常的安抚。

在融合期间，他们之间的表达无需言语，而此时无声胜有声。 _理解……安慰……知道彼此不再孤独，知道彼此能够互相分担……_ 这很伤感，但对于他们的内心而言却是一种释放。麦考伊了解史波克的心灵，正如他了解自己的心灵一样——起初在第一次共事的时期，对于所有那些告诉麦考伊有一天他将会和这种最令人恼火的瓦肯人如此亲密的人，他都会嘲笑过去——而且他能感到某种紧张的情绪已经压迫了他两个星期。

史波克是对的：这的确起到了帮助。这使麦考伊发现了他这几天以来一直没有了解的真相，也是他之前不想了解的真相：他并不孤独。他们失去了一位共同的挚友，或许还是他们这个三人小宇宙的核心人物，并且毫无疑问是成就了他们现状的人。但是他们现在也并不孤独，只要他们两位彼此还在，就应该为此而心怀感激。

当一个家庭成员被剥离了家庭的集体之后，这个家庭就将不再完整，但是不论怎样，即使是一只三条腿的狗也能够重新会学走路。这也正是他们需要学会做的事。

当史波克终于结束了心灵融合之后，麦考伊在史波克给予他的无声支持中失去了自我，并且失去了所有的时间概念。他们坐在彼此身边又共同度过了几分钟，任由沉默抚慰他们的心灵，彼此之间已经建立了一种联系，两个人对此都毫不怀疑，不论这是否是他们想要的，这种联系都将会因为离去的第三个人而变得愈加强烈。

终于，他找到了想要说的话，任何可以维持这份脆弱的安全感的话，只不过已经没有必要说出口。史波克在他之前开口了，而他也可以在这个时候重新组织自己的语言，至少让话语稍稍平衡一些。

“我思念吉姆，”他说道。一句简单的短语，而且和他以前一贯充分彰显瓦肯人说话晦涩的口吻都完全不同，毕竟已经过了那么久，而这份平常的、 _人性化的_ 口吻却让麦考伊怆然涕零。在过去的两个星期里他都没怎么哭过，而且他本应该已经厌倦了这些才对，但奇怪的是，这一次他并没有感到受伤。

“我知道，史波克，”他低声说道，“我也是。”


End file.
